Electrokinesis
Electrokinesis is the power to manipulate electricity. It cannot be learned. Description Properties Electrokinesis is a more commonly used ability amongst beings. It is heavily associated with generating electricity, especially in the form of lightning. Depending on how strong the user is, electrokinesis can be potentially dangerous, capable of causing blackouts in cities for long periods of time. It is confirmed that beings are capable of picking up electrokinesis via mutation. Usually mutated varients are limited to immunity to electricity at certain volts, but they can also grant the user the ability to draw electricity already present to themselves. Most beasts and creatures do not have electrokinesis. It is canceled out by geokinesis, but hydrokinetic beings are known to have more of a weakness to electrokinetics than others, especially if water is present around them. Depending on the strength of the user, generated electricity can become more or less powerful. Titanic electrokinetics are unheard of, as it is a power not commonly practiced at such a degree, except for those that use it for technological purposes. Levels of Strength *'Underdeveloped': The user can resist small amounts of volts (such as static electricity), but they cannot generate power on their own. *'Basic/Default': The user can generate small amounts of electricity and shock others from a short distance (1-15 yards), but he/she/it cannot store the electricity he/she/it generates. Large quantities usually result in loss of control and shocking everything around the user. *'Advanced': The user can generate impressive amounts of electricity and shock others from a fair distance away (0.5-50 yards), enough to knock out or possibly even kill a person. He/she/it can also store some of what they generate. Electricity in power lines can be stolen and harvested as well. Lightning has diminished effect on the user if struck, though lightning from storms is frequently more attracted to electrokinetics. *'Mastered': The user can generate huge amounts of electricity at very high voltage and shock others from a far distance away (several miles). He/she/it has a large capacity to store what he/she/it generates. The user could potentially summon lightning from storms, but being struck has no harmful effects. One strike from a master electrokinetic could take out the power from a whole city. The user may be able to travel thorugh electrical currents to teleport. *'Unimaginable': The amount the user can generate is rediculous. The amount he/she/it can store is also rediculous. Summoned lightning is usually two to three times more powerful and larger than regular lightning, capable of throwing a medium-sized state into a week-long blackout. Alread-y-present electricity could be intensified by ten times the amount it was at originally. *'Titanic': Electricity generated by the user is at such a large capacity and power it could cause the whole world to experience a blackout if it were released all at once. Lightning storms frequently attract to the user. Merely standing by the user could cause somebody to be shocked, and sparks constantly fly from them. Storms made entirely of lightning could be created and span more than hundreds of miles across. Category:Powers Category:Abilities